cbeebiesfandomcom-20200213-history
CBeebies Schedule October 1st 2019
CBeebies Series 17: Fun and Games 7/16 - the Presenters meet Mickey Mouse and the gang to have a slumber party ®. Get Set Go! * CBeebies House Song 2019 * Get Set Go Ident * Link with Ben and Sam into Something Special * Something Special: Series 10: Bedtime * CBeebies House Ident * Bubble's Beautiful Day Ident * Bubble's Beautiful Day: Series 3: Super Life * Link with Sam and Cerrie into Me Too * Me Too: I want to stay up all Night * CBeebies Birthday Ident * CBeebies Birthday Song 2015 * Birthday Cards with Sam and Alex * Balamory: Noises in the Night * CBeebies House Ident * Link with Andy and Cerrie into Twirlywoos * Twirlywoos: Series 2: Full * CBeebies Get Set Go Ident * Link with Rebecca and Dodge into Tweenies * Tweenies: Series 2: Sleepover * Tweenies Promo * WordWorld: Duck’s Sleepover Party * WordWorld Ident * Link with Andy and Ben into Dora the Explorer *Dora the Explorer: Louder *Dora the Explorer Ident *Link with Ben and Rebecca into Tee and Mo *Tee and Mo: Series 1: Picture *Hey Duggee Promo *CBeebies House Ident *Link with Cat and Rebecca into Hey Duggee *Hey Duggee: Kite *CBeebies Get Set Go Ident *Link with Andy and Ben into Hey Duggee *Hey Duggee: Stick *Yo Gabba Gabba! Promo *Link with Ben into Yo Gabba Gabba! *Yo Gabba Gabba!: Series 1: Fun *Go Jetters Promo *Link with Ben and Rebecca into Go Jetters *Go Jetters: Series 1: Jigokundani Monkey Park *Octonauts Promo *Link with Cerrie into Octonauts *Octonauts: Series 2: Coconut Crabs *CBeebies House Ident *Link with Andy and Ben into Biggleton *Biggleton: Series 1: Mystery Seeds *CBeebies House Ident *Link with Andy and Ben into Olobob Top *Olobob Top: Series 1: Ideas *Justin’s House Promo *Link with Sam into Justin’s House *Justin‘s House: Series 3: Oogie Boogie Plant *Pablo Promo *Link with Sam and Cerrie into Pablo *Pablo: Series 1: Aroma *Link with Cat and Andy into Discover + Do *CBeebies Get Set Go Ident Discover + Do Ident * CBeebies Discover + Do Ident * Numberblocks Promo * Link with Ben and Cerrie into Numberblocks * Numberblocks: Series 3: Once Upon A Time * Link with Cerrie into Kit and Pup * Kit and Pup: Series 1: Plastic * Dora the Explorer Ident * CBeebies House Ident * Link with Cerrie, Ben, Sid, and Sam into Dora the Explorer * Dora the Explorer * Twirlywoos: Series 4: More about Out * CBeebies Saturday Ident * Something Special: Series 10: Teatime * CBeebies Discover + Do Ident * Teletubbies: Series 2: Circus * CBeebies Fun and Games Ident * Alphablocks: Series 3: Champ * Let’s Play Promo * Let’s Play: Series 2: Dancer * Mister Maker Promo * Mister Maker Around The World: Episode 19th * Get Well Soon Promo * A Wiggle and A Giggle the CBeebies Way (2019 Remake) * CBeebies Discover + Do Ident * Link with Andy and Cerrie into Get Well Soon Hospital * Get Well Soon Hospital: Series 1: Echocardiogram * CBeebies Discover + Do Ident * Pick and Play Promo with Alex and Webster the Mouse * Pick and Play Ident * Link with Ben and Cerrie into Woolly and Tig * Woolly and Tig: Series 2: Flying * Discover + Do Ident * Link with Ben and Rebecca into My Pet and Me * my Pet and Me: Series 1: Goatee * CBeebies Saturday Ident * Show Me, Show Me: Series 6: Babies and Lullabies * Link with Andy, Alex, Ben and Rebecca into Lunch Time Lunch Time *CBeebies Lunch Time Song *CBeebies Lunch Time Ident *My World Kitchen: Series 2: Scarlett's French Vegetarian Ratatoullie *Old Jack's Boat: Series 1:Stormy Voyage *Lunchtime Story with Sam, Ben, and Dodge *In the Night Garden: Series 1: Igglepiggle’s Blanket in Makka Pakka’s Ditch Big Fun Time *Room Hours Promo *Days of the Week SOng More coming Soon!!! *Link with all Presenters into Kazoops *Kazoops: Series 1: Crowded House *Link with All Presenters and Mickey Mouse into School of Roars *School of Roars: Series 1: Funny Bones *Link with Cat and Sid into Me Too *Me Too: Series 1: Smiles and Frowns *Link with Mickey Mouse, Andy, and Oucho into Yo Gabba Gabba! *Yo Gabba Gabba!: Series 1: Careful *Link with Mickey Mouse, Ben, and Dodge into Catie's Machines *Catie's Machines: Series 1: Three Wheel Machines *CBeebies Fun and Games Ident *Link with Ben and Cerrie into Tree Fu Tom *Tree Fu Tom: Series 4: Carrots or Doom *CBeebies Big Fun Time Ident *Link with Sam and Dodge into Apple Treehouse *Apple Treehouse: Series 2: Braids *Our Family Promo *Link with Rebecca into Our Family *Our Family: Series 4: Play Date with Noah *CBeebies Big Fun Time Ident *Link with Oucho, Andy, Rebecca, and Mickey Mouse into Sarah and Duck *Sarah and Duck: Series 2: Pond Prose *Link with Oucho, Mickey Mouse, Cerrie, Sid, and Sam into Bedtime Hour *CBeebies Big Fun Time Ident Bedtime Hour * CBeebies Fun and Games Promo * CBeebies Sunset Song 2017 * CBeebies Bedtime Hour Ident 2003 * Link with Sid, Cat, Ben, and Mickey Mouse into Clangers * Clangers: Series 2: Disappearing Nest * CBeebies Bedtime Hour Ident 2003 * Link with Ben, Sid, and Mickey Mouse into Abney and Teal * Abney and Teal: Series 2: Neep and the Dragon * CBeebies Bedtime Hour Ident 2003 * Link with Cerrie, Oucho, and Mickey Mouse into Balamory * Balamory: Series 1: Bedtime * Link with Sid, Sam, and Ben into Charlie and Lola * Charlie and Lola: Series 1: My Best Bestest Friend * Link with Sid and Dodge into 64 Zoo Lane * 64 Zoo Lane: Series 1: Whale Trip * CBeebies There is a Place Promo * Link with Sam, Sid, and Dodge into Me Too! * Me Too: Series 2: Thunder * Link with Sam, Cat, and Ben into In the Night Garden * In the Night Garden: Series 1: Makka Pakka gets lost * CBeebies Bedtime Hour Ident 2003 * CBeebies Presenter Songs - Bedtime Lullaby (with Mickey Mouse) * Link with All Presenters, Oucho, Dodge, and Mickey Mouse into CBeebies BedtIme Stories * CBeebies Bedtime Stories: Emily Hahn: Oceans, Time for Bed, and Sleep and Dream of Happy Things * CBeebies Bedtime Song 2011 * CBeebies Bedtime Hour Ident 2003 * Countdown to BBC Four Category:Schedules Category:2019